Extremely Awkward Muggle Playdate
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Cho is married to Dudley, but misses Harry. So she invites the Potters over for a cookout, uncomfortable with the idea, Ginny accidentally drags the Longbottoms into their unfortunate situation. What will happen when a muggle house is raided by wizards? Chaos is certain to ensue! Please review! :) NOTE: I updated the first two chapters, "cleaned it up" a bit if you will.
1. Can't Say No

**A/N: Sooo I love this idea. JKR rocks Dobby's socks and this is all hers! Don't hex me!**

* * *

**Pre-Fic Character List (because I like making character lists)**

~Dursleys~

Dudley Dursley; age 29; brown hair; blue eyes; muggle; Businessman

Cho Chang-Dursley; age 29; black hair; dark brown eyes; half-blood; Housewife

Stanley Dursley; age 6; brown hair; dark brown eyes; (technically 1/4 blood)

Andrew Dursley; age 4; black hair; blue eyes; (technically 1/4 blood)

~Potters~

Harry Potter; age 28; black hair; bright green eyes; half-blood; Auror

Ginny Weasley-Potter; age 27; red hair; bright brown eyes; pure-blood; Senior Quidditch Reporter for _The Daily Prophet_

James Potter II; age 5; black hair; bright brown eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

Albus Potter; age 3 black hair; bright green eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

Lily Potter II; age 1; red hair; bright brown eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

~Longbottoms~

Neville Longbottom; age 28; brown hair; hazel eyes; pure-blood; Hogwarts Herbology Professor

Hannah Abbott-Longbottom; age 28; blonde hair; amber eyes; half-blood; Leaky Cauldron Landlady

Daniel Longbottom; age 6; brown hair; amber eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

Allie Longbottom; age 4; blonde hair; hazel eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

Bethany Longbottom; age 2; blonde hair; amber eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

Nick Longbottom; age 6 mos; brown hair; hazel eyes; (technically 3/4 blood) half-blood

* * *

**Can't Say No**

Cho Chang-Dursley had played the perfect muggle housewife for nearly seven years, but she was really a witch. Not that her husband Dudley or their kids had any idea, because she kept it a secret.

She also kept the secret of why she married Dudley, she realized too late that she still had a giant crush on Harry, and figured marrying his cousin would be the closest she could get to him. She absolutely envied Ginny.

Now she sat at the kitchen table in their stereotypical suburban muggle house, looking through old photographs of Dumbledore's Army and her Hogwarts days, nostalgia flooded her very veins. She hadn't touched her wand in eight years.

Cho glanced down at her sparkly diamond wedding ring, then at her husband lazing around in front of the television with doughnuts. Their two sons Stanley and Andrew were playing in the back yard with a big red bouncy ball.

She glanced back down at the old D.A picture, and decided it had been far too long since they'd seen the Potters. "Sweetheart-?" she called into the living room. Dudley grunted in response.

"Sweetheart could you please come here-?" Cho called, twiddling the house phone in her hands.

Dudley heaved himself off the sofa, brushing doughnut crumbs off of his food stained white t-shirt. He picked up his beer and joined her in the kitchen. "Yes-?" he asked.

Cho held up the phone "I think we should call Harry, it's been ages since the children played together, it'd be lovely to see them again, wouldn't it sweetheart?" she asked, praying that he'd agree.

Dudley shrugged "Yeah, sure. Invite 'em over tomorrow I can cook out," he said.

Cho's eyes gleamed in delight "Yes yes wonderful idea! I will call them now!" she exclaimed.

Dudley half-smiled "Okay, well if that's all you wanted, I'm watching golf," he said, going back over and plopping down on the sofa again.

Cho grinned and picked up the phone, dialing Harry's house number. "Hello-?" Ginny picked up the phone.

_Shit_, Cho thought to herself, she'd been hoping Harry would answer. "Ginny? It's Cho, I was wondering if you and Harry would bring the kids to our house tomorrow, Dudley's cooking out and it would be so nice to chat and catch up!" she said, as nicely as she possibly could.

Ginny groaned internally, she glanced at Harry who was sitting in his big leather armchair reading about Quidditch. "Hang on." Holding the phone to her chest, she tapped his back, Harry turned around. "Harry, Cho's on the phone, they've invited us to come visit..." she whispered, putting the phone on speaker.

Harry's face fell "Er...make up an excuse!" he whispered frantically.

Ginny's eyes widened in alarm "Oh, and what is it you want me to tell her exactly, I'm not good at improvising!" she snapped.

Harry rubbed his chin "Uh...just say that I'm not feeling very well," he said.

Ginny shrugged and put the phone back up by her face "I just asked Harry, I'm really sorry but he isn't feeling very well," she lied.

Cho's grin faded, she had to think quickly. "I know this really good home made soup recipe, come over please. Dudley doesn't get to see his cousin very much and they are family, they don't have much other family, plus the kids probably don't even recognize eachother, it would be so appreciated if you'd come," she nearly begged.

Ginny shot Harry an imploring look "Help me!" she hissed under her breath. Harry was giving her the ixnay gesture in front of his neck. Ginny shrugged helplessly and got back on the phone "You know what, I just remembered that even if Harry was feeling well, we've already made plans with some friends of ours," she lied in one last attempt at escape.

Cho sighed, then had another idea. "Oh, I know! Why don't you bring them along-?" she suggested brightly.

Ginny slapped her hand tp her forehead, Harry's face was in his hands. "Cho, I can't just invite them to your house..." she said, exhasperated.

Cho wasn't going to have any of the excuses. "Who are your friends?" she inquired.

Ginny looked to Harry in alarm, holding the phone to her chest again. "Good Godric...what now? Ron and Hermione took Rose and Hugo to the Bahamas for two weeks!" she hissed.

Harry shrugged "Neville and Hannah-?" he suggested.

Ginny nodded, getting back on the phone. "Neville and Hannah Longbottom, they went to Hogwarts with us," she told Cho.

Cho smiled "I remember Neville Longbottom, but I don't quite remember Hannah-?"

Ginny was ready to bang her head against the wall. "Yeah, Hannah Abbott, the blonde Hufflepuff girl she was the one always afraid of being caught by Umbridge on the way to D.A meetings, she's landlady at the Leaky Cauldron now."

Cho nodded "Oh now I remember who you're talking about, why not get her on a three way phone call, I'm sure they'd come if I invited..." she said.

Ginny groaned "Er, alright-I think Neville finally bought a phone, they wanted to try out the muggle technology, I'll call her hang on," she said, giving Harry her best 'I'm sorry' puppy eyes. Harry groaned.

Ginny dialed the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello-?" Hannah picked up the phone.

"Hey Hannah, you're on a three way phone call. Cho's invited Harry and I to come visit them tomorrow, but I told her that we already have plans with you guys..." Ginny said, hoping Hannah wouldn't screw it up.

"What plans-?" Hannah asked, confused.

_Good Godric... _"The ones we made for tomorrow, _remember_?" she spoke in a harsher tone.

"No-?" Hannah was very confused.

Cho listened intently, also confused "Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Hannah didn't really know what to say "Am I?" she asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Seriously Hannah-? Our plans for tomorrow, **remember**?" she asked, much harsher than the first time.

Hannah realized what was going on "Oh those ones! Merlin's beard I'm so stupid sometimes!" she exclaimed.

Cho frowned "I was really hoping we could all visit, that's why I was telling Ginny to invite you guys," she said.

Ginny bit her lip. "I dunno...Hannah, would you come?" she pleaded, hoping her friend could sense the desperation in her voice.

Hannah ran her fingers through her long honey blonde hair "Er, alright, I'll tell Neville..." she mumbled. _Gee thanks Ginny_, she thought.

"Oh yay! See you then!" Cho exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah..." Ginny muttered with an eye roll. Harry was banging his head against the kitchen table. She hung up the phone.

"Merlin's beard you owe me!" Hannah snapped, thinking it was Cho who had hung up.

"I'm sorry-?" Cho sounded utterly shocked.

Hannah cocked her eyebrows "Who is this?"

"Cho..." Cho said uneasily.

"Oh, yes, right...," Hannah mumbled, hanging up the phone as fast as she could.

Cho smiled to herself and looked at her husband sprawled on the sofa again "Sweetheart, they're bringing some friends, is that alright?" she called. Dudley grunted his approval.

Ginny looked at Harry, his bright green eyes were weary. "Do we _have _to go? It's so awkward seeing Cho with my cousin, like not that I have feelings for her anymore I love you, but er...I dunno 'Big D' and I have only recently begun to get along...plus the kids will hate us for this," he said.

Ginny nodded "I know, I'm not a fan of the idea either, all I can sense is a big awkward mess..." she admitted. Harry groaned and went back over to his chair, opening his Quidditch book again. Ginny looked out the window, James was showing Albus and Lily how he could levitate a rock just by staring at it.

"I better floo Hannah," she said. Harry just nodded. Ginny stepped into their large stone fireplace and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she arrived inside the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah's head shot up, _glaring _at her. She was behind the bar, wiping up some spilled butterbeer while bouncing baby Nick on her hip.

"Okay, what the bloody hell are you playing at?" she demanded.

"Look, I'm an awful liar, I can't improvise, and I can never say no to a good sob story. She was saying how Dudley needs to see his cousin more and the whole bit...will you and Neville please come to make this slightly less awkward? Pleaseeeee?!" Ginny begged.

Hannah tucked a loose strand of her long honey blonde hair behind her ear. "Neville, please get down here!" she called upstairs.

Neville could be heard shuffling around upstairs "I'm sorry, who-?" he called back in a joking tone.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Pardon me Professor Longbottom, Master of Herbology, and Totally Badass Snake Slaying God, please get down here!" she called, a bit harsher this time. Nick's pacifier fell out of his mouth, Hannah grabbed it quickly before it hit the floor.

"Geez, what was that? Like a reflex?" Ginny laughed.

"He drops it a lot, I've had practice," Hannah smirked.

Neville rushed down the stairs "Oh, hey Ginny!" he smiled. Daniel and Allie clung to his legs and Bethany was riding on his shoulders. "Sorry, the kids wanted to see this new exotic plant I'm investigating," he told Hannah.

Hannah's face was tired and annoyed "Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, giving Ginny another 'you owe me' look.

Neville shrugged "No not really, why?" he asked brightly.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Just another adventure with the Potters, this time Ginny made up a lie that they couldn't go visit Cho and Harry's muggle cousin because they were hanging out with _us _tomorrow, and now we've been dragged into this whole mess."

Ginny smiled sheepishly, shifting nervously on her heels. "Please Neville-?"

Neville groaned "Er, oh alright."

Ginny skipped back towards the fireplace "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! See you tomorrow!" she called happily, flooing back to her house to tell Harry.


	2. Crazy Car Ride

**Crazy Car Ride**

The next day, Harry was loading their car with some food Ginny made to drive to downtown London. "Daaad do we _have_ to go?!" Albus complained with puppy eyes.

Harry smiled down at his son "I'm afraid so, Al." he replied. James groaned and got in the backseat, Albus shot his dad one more puppy eyed glare before hopping in next to his brother, they clicked their booster seat seatbelts. Ginny was strapping Lily into her carseat.

Harry hopped into the driver's seat and Ginny got in beside him. "Well, we're off!" he announced, less than enthusiastically. Ginny gave a half-smile. James groaned again and crossed his arms "Stanley and Andrew are boring, they can't do magic like us! And they're spoiled brats!" he said indignantly.

Ginny nodded "You guys will have Daniel, Allie, Bethany, and Nick to play with though! We're going to London so we can pick them up at The Leaky Cauldron!" she exclaimed, trying to make her kids excited.

James grinned "Misses Hannah said that she'd teach us how to turn a toad different colors!" he said excitedly.

Harry laughed "Oh that's right, Neville bought Daniel a toad for his last birthday, since he loved Trevor so much as kid!" he said.

Albus nodded "Yeah! It's going to be so cool!" he exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes "A toad that changes colors, this I've got to see." In her carseat Lily clapped excitedly, she didn't know exactly what was going on, but it sounded exciting.

James was looking gloomily out the car window "Yeah, but Stanley and Andrew are going to spoil all the fun-they're so boring!" he said.

Ginny thought for a second "If you stop complaining, I think I have some Chocolate Frogs in my purse," she said in a bribing tone, pulling out three Chocolate Frogs and passing them out to the kids. Albus grinned "Okay, deal!" He opened his and shoved it in his mouth immediately. Harry chuckled.

Ginny also passed around some Sugar Quills to keep them quiet. Once the kids had their candy, the rest of the drive was peaceful. Finally they arrived downtown and Harry parked his car behind an abandoned building. He grinned "Everyone out!" They all filed out of the car and walked a block to The Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was closed. Harry lifted Albus onto his shoulders and Ginny carried Lily, James ran ahead to open the door. They walked into the brightly lit inn, Neville was standing behind the bar, burping baby Nick over his shoulder. "Hey Neville!" Harry greeted, waving.

Neville looked up "Oh, hi guys!" he smiled. Allie and Daniel scrambled out from behind the bar, chasing Daniel's toad around the room. "Sorry, the kids are a bit wound up," Neville laughed.

Soon James and Albus were running around the room along with them. "Ours are wound up too, I have so much candy in my purse I gave them Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills in the car so they'd stay quiet, so we can share those during the car ride," Ginny laughed.

Hannah walked swiftly down the stairs, Bethany skipped after her. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "Neville I found those Exploding Snap cards so the kids can play in the car," she said.

"So you guys ready yet?" Harry asked.

"Almost, just have to get Nick's stuff," Neville replied, slinging a diaper bag over his shoulder.

"And I have to get Nick!" Hannah giggled, taking the baby from Neville's outstretched arms.

"Oh the joys of travelling with a baby," Ginny laughed.

Hannah nodded knowingly, bouncing Nick on her hip. "Come on kids! We're ready!" Ginny announced, clapping loudly. James and Albus ran over and hugged her leg, Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry held the door open and they all left The Leaky Cauldron. Hannah pulled out her keys and locked the door behind them. "Okay so the car's like a block away, I'll cast an extension charm inside so we can all fit," Harry explained as they walked towards the parking lot.

James, Albus, and Daniel were all chasing after the toad. "Careful in the parking lot guys!" Neville yelled, chuckling. Allie rolled her eyes, Bethany was skipping behind without a care in the world. "Swishadee flickadee swishadee flick swish swish swish and flick flick flick!" she sang.

Neville laughed, "She heard that on the radio," he said.

Harry pressed a button on his keys, suddenly the lights to the blue SUV flashed red and orange. "Everyone in!" he shouted. All the kids scrambled inside eagerly, Hannah and Ginny got in next carrying Nick and Lily. Harry pointed his wand inside the car, suddenly there were a few more seats and a lot more space.

"Cool!" Daniel shouted.

"Here guys, I brought the Exploding Snap cards," Hannah said, laughing.

"Yay! You found them!" Allie squeaked, snatching the cards excitedly. She dealed them out to James, Albus, Daniel, and Bethany.

"Have some candy!" Ginny smiled, passing out more Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills.

"CANDY!" James yelled.

Harry and Neville were in the front seat, laughing. "I can't wait to see my cousin's kids, they'll be petrified at the sight of these wily things running around!" Harry chuckled.

"Especially if they start using magic!" Neville joked.

"Definitely, Dudley'd probably drop his doughnuts...literally!" Harry laughed.

"Now now, be nice..." Ginny scolded.

"Yes dear," Harry said in a mocking tone, laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey did I tell you-?" Neville looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hannah became an animagus, she trained under McGonagall, she can transform into a golden Scottish Fold cat," Neville said.

"Really? That's so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny looked at Hannah, who was bouncing Nick in her lap. "Can you really?" she asked in disbelief.

Hannah grinned "Well I'm not going to do it in the car while I'm holding my baby, but yes. If you want to make this visit a little more fun, let me know."

Ginny giggled mischeviously "Definitely."

Albus looked up, chocolate covered his face. "James is cheating!" he whined.

James scowled "Am not!"

Albus crossed his arms "Is too!"

Daniel shrugged "He does keep winning..."

Albus nodded "Yeah! Mum make him stop!"

Ginny rolled her eyes "James, don't cheat...play nicely," she said.

Hannah laughed. "You know, I'm an expert Exploding Snapist...while your strategies are good James, there a quicker ways to win!" she said.

James looked up wide-eyed "How? I want to beat Merlin's pants off of Albus!" Albus snickered.

Allie grinned "I taught them that!" she exclaimed mischeviously. Hannah rolled her eyes and shot a sideways at Ginny "I'm sorry, that's like her signature phrase," she apologized. Neville bust out laughing. "Atta girl Allie!" he grinned.

Bethany was sucking on a Sugar Quill "This game is boring, I just eat candy!" she giggled.

Daniel smiled mischeviously "Watch this!" he said, snapping his fingers. Bethany's candy flew out of her mouth and hit the car window. "HEY!" Bethany whined. James and Albus bust out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel, get your sister's Sugar Quill this instant!" Hannah demanded, gesturing at the window.

Daniel shrugged and snapped his fingers again, the candy flew back and nearly hit Bethany in the face. "Daniel is mean!" Bethany whined. Allie took a huge bite out of her Chocolate Frog, a mischevious grin spreading across her face.

"Mum, are we there yet?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not yet," Hannah replied.

Allie nodded, she waited about five minutes. "Dad, are we there yet?" she asked innocently.

"Not yet," Neville said.

Daniel and James snickered, catching on. Soon enough Allie had all the kids doing it, the car had erupted into the chaos that only seven kids can produce; a series of constant "are we there yets", sibling fights, yelling, shouting, and sugar highs. "I swear they're giving me a run for my galleons..." Neville muttered. Harry nodded, exhasperated.

Finally, they pulled into the Dursley's driveway. "Good Godric that was a long car ride!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at her sons. Hannah picked up stray candy wrappers and the Exploding Snap deck "You can say that again," she said.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked, everyone followed suit. "And I'm sure this visit will be even more taxing..." Ginny grumbled as Cho opened the door, giving Harry a big, cozy, hug.

* * *

**A/N: *Hint* There's a reason I revealed Hannah can transform into a cat...stay tuned! **


	3. Magic And Muggles Don't Mix

**Magic And Muggles Don't Mix**

Ginny brushed past Cho into a brightly lit lobby with a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. "Everyone come into the sitting room, make yourselves at home, Dudley's making hamburgers in the back yard-the boys will be in shortly," Cho announced.

Neville looked up at the ceiling "How many galleons you think those crystals are worth?" he whispered to Hannah.

Hannah shrugged "Not sure, it seems a bit cliche though," she commented.

Ginny smirked "Try a lot cliche."

They all followed Cho into the large living room; the kids went crazy, running around the large room. "Wow this house is huge!" Allie squeaked, diving behind the large leather sofa to dodge Daniel throwing his left shoe at her. Cho had already disappeared outside.

"Hey hey! No shoe throwing!" Hannah scolded.

"Listen to your mum," Neville warned, seeing Daniel's mischevious smile.

Harry and Ginny plopped down on the sofa with Lily in Harry's lap. "I don't think 'Big D' would mind if I used his TV do you-?" Harry grinned, looking at Ginny with a sly smile.

"Only one way to find out," Ginny laughed. Harry shrugged and flipped on the television.

Hannah handed Nick to Neville before sitting beside him on the opposite sofa. Bethany sat at the edge of the sofa, still sucking on her Sugar Quill from the car, clearly fascinated by the television. "I've only seen a television at my maternal grandparents' house before, it's such a strange, foreign device," Hannah commented.

Neville nodded "Yeah definitely, I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it," he replied.

Harry laughed "Dudley did always love his television, I never got to watch much of it though..." he said.

Ginny looked at it in wonder "Dad would love this thing!" she exclaimed.

Albus jumped into Ginny's lap. "This is so cool!" he said, eating more of his Chocolate Frog. James laid down on the floor beside the big glass coffee table, he propped his head on his hands, watching the mysterious moving picture device. Harry chuckled.

Even Daniel and Allie stopped chasing eachother for a second to glance at the weird muggle technology. Of course, that didn't last. "Daniel give me my Dumbledore card! I won it from you!" she said. Daniel smirked "Nope!" he shouted, running around the room again. Allie began their chase again.

Suddenly, voices could be heard outside. Hannah smiled playfully at Neville "I think they're coming in...you know what would be fun don't you-?" she asked. Neville grinned "Oh no, Han! Not the cat..." but he was already busting out laughing.

As soon as they heard Cho re-enter the kitchen, Hannah transformed. "So the burgers are nearly ready, we can chat for a bit, Dudley and the boys will be right in-" Cho stopped in her tracks, seeing a golden cat sitting on Neville's shoulders, licking his face.

"Er, did someone bring a cat-?" she asked uneasily.

"Priceless," Ginny whispered. Harry and Neville stifled their laughter.

"Nope, we didn't," Harry replied simply.

Cho looked confused "I see a cat, oh Dudley's horribly allergic to cats, where is Hannah-did she go to the loo?"

Neville nearly bust out laughing "Oh yeah, she did, she'll be back in a minute though," he said, kissing the top of the cat's head that was now in his lap licking the baby's face. Daniel, Allie, and Bethany stifled giggles.

Cho shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she left, Hannah transformed back into herself. Ginny grinned "Okay that was awesome!" she exclaimed.

Hannah smiled slyly "Let's really screw with them, to make this interesting," she said. Ginny nodded "Oh definitely, just keep transforming every time they walk out, so first they see you, and the next minute they'll see the cat!" she giggled.

James grinned "Can you show us how to change Daniel's toad different colors now?" he asked. Daniel and Allie nodded, wide-eyed. Hannah laughed and pulled her wand out of her left stocking, Daniel handed over his toad.

Albus and Bethany rushed over too. Hannah pointed her wand at the toad _"Colorvaria!" _suddenly, the toad turned bright orange. "COOL!" James yelled, just as Cho walked in with a big plate of burgers-she gasped.

Allie, ignoring Cho, grabbed Hannah's wand and pointed it at the toad. _"Colorvaria!" _it turned turquoise. "AWESOME!" Albus shouted, clapping his hands. Cho cleared her throat loudly, they all looked at her.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing-?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just showing the kids how to change the toad different colors," Hannah replied as if it was no big deal.

"But you're not allowed to do magic in the presence of muggles," Cho said.

"Don't you-?" Ginny asked.

"No because-" Cho was cut off when Dudley came into the room with their two sons.

"I heard there was a cat, get it out, I'm allergic," Dudley said.

Neville raised his eyebrows at Hannah teasingly, she giggled mischeviously. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Big D, no cats here," Harry said, grinning. Dudley looked confused but sat down in his big chair, grabbing three burgers and two colas just for himself.

Andrew and Stanley glared at the Potter kids, jealous of their strange abilities. "Hey Stanley, look in the mirror cousin!" James shouted. Cho gasped again as Ginny tried not to choke on her drink. Stanley rushed to the mirror, he had antlers, he screamed.

James and Daniel were laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor. Dudley's burger fell out of his mouth, splattering ketchup and mustard all over his shirt. Stanley was still screaming and holding his head, Andrew was shaking in a corner, holding his own head. "James Sirius Potter," Harry warned.

Ginny wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Yes James, fix him. Now," she said.

"Fine," James grumbled, he stared at Stanley and the antlers disappeared. Harry nodded. Cho let out a sigh of relief. She led her shaking sons back into the kitchen, Dudley got up also, to grab some doughnuts.

"Am I in trouble?" James asked.

"No," Harry grinned. "I've got to admit that was very cool, but you can't do magic-accidental or not-in front of muggles like Dudley and his kids."

James laughed "Okay okay."

Albus was eating candy out of Ginny's purse again. "Oooh lemon drops!" he exclaimed, grabbing a handful. Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry was laughing. "He likes his candy, just like Uncle Ron," he commented. Ginny nodded "Definitely."

Hannah craned her neck to peer inside the kitchen, Dudley had a full box of doughnuts and was about to come back in. "Do it!" Ginny whispered, giggling. Hannah grinned and changed back into her cat form. Dudley came back in "There is a cat in here!" he yelled, jumping backwards.

"What cat-?" Allie asked innocently, petting her mother's golden coat.

"T-there!" Dudley stammered, pointing. He began sneezing uncontrollably.

"No cats here," Daniel shrugged as Bethany stuffed some lemon drops in her mouth to stifle a fit of giggles. Neville was grinning as he bounced baby Nick in his lap.

Harry laughed, shifting Lily onto his other knee. "I think you're seeing things Big D!" Ginny sipped her drink so no one could hear her giggles. James and Albus were grinning.

Just then Cho came back in with Stanley and Andrew. "Okay, why is that cat back in here-?" she asked in a warning tone, glaring at her old Hogwarts friends. They were going to blow her cover.

"So, so you see it too? I'm not going mad-?" Dudley asked.

Cho nodded "Yes, and I asked them to please get it out of here, _now_!" she said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Hannah transformed back into herself. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dudley dropped his doughnuts all over himself and the floor. Stanley and Andrew screamed, the other kids just laughed.

Hannah shrugged "What? You said to get the cat out of here, so I changed back," she smirked.

Cho's mouth dropped wide-open, her face reddening. "B-but, oh, ergh!" she stammered, not quite able to get the words out.

Ginny smiled innocently "Relax Cho, don't get your _wand _in a knot."

Harry coughed into his sleeve, stifling laughter. "Wand, what's she talking about?" Dudley asked, glaring at his cousin suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing dearest," Cho lied, glaring at her friends.

"But, she just changed from being a cat back into a person! That doesn't just happen!" Dudley said.

Hannah smiled "I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about, perhaps you should get your vision checked," she said.

Neville choked on his drink, laughing. "Yeah mate, I think I'd know if I married a cat!" he said.

Dudley shook his head and picked up the doughnuts, he plopped back down in his chair. Cho sat beside him, giving each of her friends in turn a warning glare. Harry shrugged "So, Big D, how's work-?" he asked.


End file.
